Always there for each other
by mariabones
Summary: Booth and Brennan reunion in The mastodont in the room takes place at 9/11, what happens then?


Always there for each other

A/N: Belayed 9/11 related story. I altered a little bit the storyline. You must consider the following: Booth and Brennan's reunion at the coffee cart at the S6 premiere takes place on 9/11, and most importantly no Hannah on the horizon. Due to the date, things may not begin as Brennan (and all of us for that matter) would like, but it would most likely end as she (and once again all of us) would have that moment to end. Hope you enjoy and oh yeah, I do not own Bones.

Temperance Brennan was waiting for her partner, Special Agent, or at this moment still Master Sergeant Seeley Booth to appear, like he promised, for their date. The irony was not lost on her, 9 years ago, nearly three thousand people died in the city of New York, due to the attack of Islamic extremist, and as a consequence, the United States had embarked into a nonsense war, from which her partner was returning, hopefully alive and in one piece today. Truth is she had not kept in contact with him. She needed the time they've spent apart to think, about what she wanted in her live, and especially what she expected of their relationship. She was made a decision, one which hopefully would also please him, and was anxious to tell him, but he was late, and she was beginning to think the worse had happened. But when she was beginning to get really nervous, there he was, as handsome as ever, but with the effects of war clearly showing on his beautiful face, portraying a somber mode.

Seeley Booth was sad, really sad, due to the date, and being the patriotic man he was, he had today very present in his mind the people who died in New York, those years ago, and the fact that he was returning to a war, direct consequence of that attack, didn't make anything to improve his mood. But the sight that was beginning to form in front of him definitely improve his mood, the sight of his gorgeous partner Temperance Brennan, man how had he missed her in that war hell, so he made the only think he could, he run into her arms, enveloping her in one of those massive bear hugs only he could give.

When they broke apart they took a good look at each other, the reflection of the months spent in the jungle and at war evident in both their faces, they decided to sit on the steps, they had so much to talk about

Brennan talked about fighting guerrillas, at an for all intents, disappointing digs. Booth talked about the hell he went through in those months at war zone

"You know Bones, it was like hell in earth around there. The rebels do not respect anything; they live by their own sick twisted law. Bombs exploded nearly every fucking day. And I missed home, and ...(he continued with a hint of doubt about her reaction in her voice), I'm not going to lie to you Bones, You and Parker were the two people I missed the most" It's Booth heartfelt confession.

"Booth, I…. (Brennan begins…but stops herself) I feel responsible you had to go through all of this. While in Maluku, well, I had a lot of time to think about some really important things Booth, my life, what do I want and more importantly, whom I want in my life. Booth, I… I don't really know how to say this, while in Maluku, I thought a lot about us, the work we do, I really missed it too, but I also missed you, my friend, the man who is always there for me in good and bad times, the man in whose hands I'd put my life, not only in the field but personally. Booth, I thought a lot about what you said to me that night in front of the Hoover, I'm so sorry I broke your hart, things sort of went down for us after that, but I needed perspective, and going to Maluku gave me the perspective I needed. I'm sorry I broke your heart, but in Maluku I realized that no matter how hard I try to deny it, I love you, I loved you more than I thought possible, more than I loved anyone in my live, and honestly I don't think I'd love anyone more than I love you even if I live 100 years. I'd like to try for those 30, or 40 or 50 years with you, that is, if the offer still holds". Said Brennan

Booth, listening to all this stood up from here he was sitting in the steps and offered his hand to Brennan so she would do the same. She accepted it, and when she was on her feet Booth guided the both of them towards a cab

"Where are we going Booth", asked Bones

"To my apartment Bones, to begin those 30, 40 or 50 years together you talked about" was Booth answer

A/N Hope you liked it, if there is enough encouragement on your part, called reviews, there may be a second chapter about the activities Booth and Brennan engage to, when they arrive at Booth's apartment.


End file.
